Ghost kid (Scoobynatural)
The ghost kid is a young boy who became a ghost after death and was used by a greedy real estate developer named Jay. Physical appearance While in his form as the phantom, the boy had a glow surrounding him, a green cloak, claw-like hands, glowing eyes and broken chains around his wrists. The boy was briefly able to assume the form of a tied-up Cosgood Creeps with his appearance being convincing enough that Velma Dinkley was able to remove his form's mask. After being trapped while in the cartoon world, the form the boy took was a more washed-out version of his true appearance. He looked similar to how he did in life, except with entirely white hair and clothes. After changing back from Cosgood, the boy's appearance had changed to better resemble a cartoon version of his true form with red hair, jeans, sneakers and a red and white shirt. In the real world, the boy was shown to be a short young boy with jeans, sneakers, a red and white shirt, freckles and short red hair. He appeared to have a bruise beneath his left eye. Personality In his more monstrous ghostly form, the boy appeared to be an extremely violent ghost who attacked everyone he could find with the intention of killing them. In this form, the boy killed Cousin Simple with several stab wounds and brutally killed Cosgood Creeps. He repeatedly tried to kill the Winchesters, Castiel and Mystery Inc., even flinging Shaggy out a window nearly to his death. In reality, in this state the boy was a vengeful spirit who lost control of himself in moments of anger and lashed out. As a vengeful spirit, he could not truly control himself in such a state and later stated that he never really wanted to hurt anyone but had no control of it, something acknowledged by the Winchesters and Castiel. The boy's true personality in life was shown to be of a typical young boy who was scared of "the bad man" who was using him to scare people. While alive, he was close to his father and treasured the pocketknife his father gave him so much that his ghost became attached to it after he died. When trapped, the boy hysterically attempted to get let out and when he couldn't, began sobbing in his true form. After the Winchesters recognized the truth that he was a victim who was being used, the boy became more hopeful and even showed humor at Dean's aborted promise to "cross my heart and hope to die." After returning to the real world, the boy showed concern that Jay be stopped and got punished for what he did and was at peace when the Winchesters put him to rest. Powers and abilities * Shapeshifting: He was able to change his form at will, mainly between that of a young boy and a more monstrous ghostly figure. He could also shift into a convincing duplicate of a tied-up Cosgood Creeps. * Flight: In his monstrous form, he was able to fly around with ease. While his original shape, he could levitate. * Telekinesis: He was able to fling people around with simple hand gestures,. * Super strength: With a single blow, he was able to fling Fred Jones into a stone bust with enough force to shatter it. * Intangibility: He was able to pass through doors and walls unhindered. * Object possession: He was able to possess objects the pocketknife he was attached to was put in. * Reality warping: He was able to drag the Winchesters, their car and Castiel into an episode of Scooby-Doo. * Thermokinesis: His presence in a room caused the temperature to drop. * Electrokinesis: His presence in a room caused the lights to flicker. * Ectoplasm secretion: Being an angry ghost, he can secrete unusually high amount of ectoplasm, enough to fill a toy chest. His ectoplasm color is also unusual, being black with purple sparks though that was likely an effect of being in the cartoon world. * Invisibility: As a ghost, he was naturally invisible in the real world though he possessed the ability to become visible at will. History ''Supernatural'' After his death, the boy's ghost became tied to a pocketknife his father had given him. The boy's ghost was eventually found by a greedy real estate developer named Jay who used the ghost in an effort to scare shop owners into selling him their businesses cheap. After one such attempt was thwarted by hunters Sam and Dean Winchester, Jay made it so that the ghost possessed their new TV, resulting in the boy sucking them and later Castiel into the A Night of Fright is No Delight episode of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Within the show, the boy took on the role of the Green Ghosts, but began actually killing people, including Cosgood Creeps. The boy's antics forced the Winchesters, Castiel and Mystery Inc. to team up together to stop him. After being caught in a salt circle, the boy resumed his original form and explained what had happened to him. The sympathetic hunters promised to set the boy's soul free if he could return them to their world. The boy agreed, but first helped trick Mystery Inc. into thinking the whole thing was in fact a hoax. After returning to the real world, Sam melted the knife the boy was attached to with a blowtorch, allowing his soul to move on, but not before promising the boy that they would take care of Jay. The Winchesters and Castiel then exposed Jay's actions and were able to get him arrested for tax evasion since no one would believe them about the ghost. Appearances * Supernatural ** 1316. Scoobynatural Notes/trivia * After first seeing the boy's true form, Castiel expresses surprise that they are dealing with a kid, causing Dean Winchester to comment "creepy ghost kid. You get used to it." On Supernatural, Sam and Dean Winchester have encountered several ghostly kids while hunting monsters. * The ghost boy is what is called a Vengeful Spirit on Supernatural. A Vengeful Spirit is the ghost of someone who is usually a good person in life, but circumstances turn them into a ghost that attacks others for some form of revenge. Generally a person becomes one if they suffer a violent death such as a murder and become twisted by their desire for revenge. In the boy's case, his anger at being used consumed him and caused him to lose control. * While the boy appears to be a fairly powerful ghost in the cartoon world, in the Supernatural world he's actually not all that powerful. Aside from his shapeshifting which is rare for a ghost and his ability to transport the Winchesters and Castiel into Scooby-Doo which is unique, he only displays basic ghost abilities and not at a particularly strong level. Even his ability to transport them into the cartoon comes from the fact that he was haunting Dean's TV at the time. }} Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Characters with flight Category:Characters with intangibility Category:Characters with super strength Category:Real monsters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Supernatural characters Category:Supernatural villains Category:Unnamed characters